Dimension Coals
by werewolfdeeppurple
Summary: While on a recent mission, a girl appears and is turned into a vampire. But craziness starts when Walter is turned young and a vampire wants to join Hellsing! What is there to do?
1. Mission start

Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own Hellsing, but I do own the manga so that's somewhat fine to me. (I want to own Hellsing!) And even thought most of my fan fiction already was ()! I hope that you will like this one much better!  
  
It was a normal night in England as Alucard headed towards his present mission without Seras. It seemed that the young vampire had disappeared with Pip, but he didn't care. He knew that they would be doing that more and more often here and there at Sir Integra's expense. One, it was just Pip's behavior and two, they were in love. But when the word appeared in his mind, he could only scoff in disgust. She was a vampire now; she didn't need petit human feelings like that anymore. It just was a sign of not having the will to give up your humanity.  
But as far as things went, he enjoyed everything. He enjoyed working alone. There was a lot less mistakes on their part anyways. And Pip needed to keep himself busy anyways too. Alucard had lost count at how many times he had gone wondering around the mansion and seen him lying in the library reading or playing cards and sometimes in the shooting range shooting. He was just to idle to even be there at times.  
Yet he was the leader of mercenaries that Walter had hired after that "Convention of Twelve" meeting accident. That day was the only day that he thought he had actually found a challenging vampire for him to go against. But he was weak, very weak. It turns out that he was just a fast piece of shit and nothing else. Of course, it really had been too good to be true anyways. It was a wonder that Seras and Walter had a problem with the other, weaker, one Jan. (Pronounced Yon) But Walter, as a mortal, had withered from age and Seras, well, she held on to something stupid for so long that it made her weak.  
Sighing, Alucard stopped in front of the town and waited. No ghouls. But this was the right town, wasn't it? The one with the vampire? Did Walter finally let age overcome him and he had lost the intelligence to read a GPA system? Oh well, maybe that contraption wasn't working... Feeble human minds, never coming up with something good! Alucard hated technology, it just gave too much freedom to the feeble minded and that created monsters like Luke and Jan. Fake vampires with no brains or anything but a thirst for blood and a will that was crushable like a beetle. But that was what the world had come to and he couldn't stop it. There was just nothing he could do about it.  
That's when a voice came to him from one of the tops of the buildings next to him. It was a voice of a young vampire, but a strong one. But his voice told him that this vampire did all this on his own free will and that he actually did what he needed to do to survive. And it reminded him of his own voice too. Yet his mission was not to take mercy on him but to destroy him. And that's what he intended to do.  
"Welcome hit man from Hellsing! Glad you could join us. But I do believe that there are some people who wish to see you. Have fun!" Alucard heard as he saw a figure rise up, jump a few roof tops away, and disappeared. Most likely he just sat down, but something was coming. Alucard knew and he would just have to take them out first.  
As Alucard drew out the Casual, ghouls surrounded him everywhere. On roof tops, streets, alleys, and in the buildings themselves. But Alucard just began to grin as they held up their weapons.  
'This is going to be fun.'  
  
Ok, I know that was shit, but just please reply! 


	2. mission 50 complete

Ok, before I start, let me just say that I want someone to reply to this story and that it will continue from where I left off. But it will go on in Integra's part to start. Ok, read now!  
  
Integra let out an aggravated sigh as she left out of the tent with Walter behind her. This just wasn't her day, it just wasn't. First, she had gotten tackled with loads of paperwork. Ok, she could handle that. But then there was this attack on this town in the outskirts with a police captain that just wouldn't listen. Saying something like "the person doing it is related to me" or something like that. The insolence of some officials and such these days... Too blind to see the really truth behind these monsters of Satan... It was a wonder that she just didn't take out her gun and shot them instead of going through these long explanations.  
And then that half-staffed vampire and the captain of the mercenaries ran off to God who knows where. She was practically on her last straw! If anything else came up today that would make it worse, she would most likely shoot it. But that would be a waste of bullets and they didn't come cheap now in days. Maybe she should order to have Hellsing make their own bullets... That would make more sense. And it would save them more money too. She would make it a point to discuss it with Walter later.  
"I need a smoke.... Walter, make it a point that when Alucard gets back that we will leave right away. I don't want to be stuck in this Hell-ish place for the clean up. I have more paperwork to do at headquarters," Sir Integra said as she pulled out a cigar, put it in her mouth, and lit it. Even thought it was the organization's duty to be in charge of cleanup, that job would be left for the two slack-offs when they got back including a good tongue lashing. They knew, the both of them, that they could not leave the Hellsing grounds, and especially at night when most attack occurred. This kind of irresponsibility just made her sick, just made her sick. But they had their own free will and so she couldn't control them, unfortunately.  
"Yes Sir Integra. I'll have the helicopter waiting for you and Alucard in about an hour," Walter said as he turned around and headed back to the mass of tents they had left behind. They would have taken the usual car they usually took, but the town was just so far and the car had come under some fallen parts that needed to be fixed. So the helicopter was the only other option. But that thing was a pain in the butt to fly. Yet Sir Integra had to get here and it was the only thing that could get this far so it was a natural choice. The natural choice. (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((  
  
Alucard blasted through the heads of ten ghouls as he ran towards the  
building where the figure had disappeared on. That was the last of  
them, now the only thing he would have to do was take down the leader.  
Which didn't seem that hard at all, a young vampire was always easily  
wiped off the map. It was just too bad that he couldn't really be  
able to tell if this one would be as strong as him in the future. But  
that wouldn't stop him from tearing the little bastard into little,  
bloody specks of dust now did it?  
Just when he reached the building, the figure stood up and faced the moon so when he smirked, the moonlight glinted off his sharp eyeteeth.  
"Oh hello hit man! Seems like you got past your little visitors. Say, how about we settle this in the woods. I want to see how well you can doge trees and bullets," the figure said as he started to good into the woods on the other side of town by building top. Alucard could now tell from the vampire's voice that he didn't kill the town for survival, but he still had his own free will. A deadly and stupid combination all packed into one... This was going to be fun!  
"Sure," Alucard said as aloof as he could letting a big grin appear on his face as he followed. Most likely this was a trick, but it had a lot of flaws that he could use to his benefits. And it also made it more of a challenge. What could be better then that? This was certainly turning into a battle royal. One hell of a battle royal.  
  
Ok, I think that's about enough so done! 


	3. tables turn

Oh yes! It's time for my insane ramblings again! Ok, here I'm gonna explain the title and why I chose it. "Dimensional Coals" stand for the parts of the dimensions left behind or like something dieing from another dimension in another. In other words, lost with no hope. Now that I'm done with that, let me start!  
  
As Alucard followed his enemy into the forest, the sky seemed to almost disappear through the tree leaves. It was a beautiful night and the setting just reminded him of something, something that happened a while ago, but not too far ago. It reminded him of the night that Seras became a vampire. Even though it was a pain teaching her what she needed to know, he actually liked it. It just made him feel powerful, that's the only reason he liked it. Because it made him feel powerful.  
Looking ahead, he could finally see the whole figure like plain daylight as he stood in the middle of an opening. It was a young one, like he had imagined. This "child" had blonde hair in the same style as his with only a black coat on and crimson eyes that appeared to have looked like they belonged to a fox instead a human let alone a vampire. He also had a smirk that mimicked his own. Which meant that he must have some power to mimic things with relative ease. But that would just make his execution even more fun.  
"Ready to die hit man? Well, seeing as you will die, I might as well introduce myself before our fight. I'm Fox and say your prayers scum!" the vampire said as he drew out his gun with incredible speed and shot at Alucard hitting him in the shoulder. His plan was working, but he had to test out this hit man's strength, it wouldn't work if he didn't. But like he had a plan, he just wanted to fight.  
Alucard was a little taken back when the bullet hit him. For that was when he realized that he was using silver bullets. Somehow, that scum bag had gotten a hold of silver bullets! Well, this seemed to be an interesting situation... But he might as well make it quick so he could muse on it later.  
"Well, if that's the way you want it," Alucard said with very little interest in his voice as he pulled out his gun twice as fast and fired. (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((  
Integra paced angrily back and forth as she waited for Alucard's return with Walter nearby. What was taking that damn vampire so long? It was just one vampire, how long could it take? Was he getting rusty? What was it? What in the hell was it?  
Sighing, Integra took a long drag from her cigar. She shouldn't worry, Alucard could handle himself. But she wanted was out of this rat hole town immediately. And the sooner, the better. It just had that air that begged to be invaded by a vampire. It was just too perfect. Personally, it made her sick.  
Breathing in the fresh air for a moment, Integra then asked Walter something as she looked off to the horizon.  
"How many do you think are alive?"  
"Most likely none Sir Integra," Walter said gravely. Even thought this town was small and so perfect that it even sickened him, this place was famous. It first started with some weird story dealing with a foreign wizard preaching to everyone that in desperation that his relative from another dimension would come to save them all, both sides. But that was just a fairy tale. And then it just continued from down there. But like anyone could believe in fairy tales anymore, especially those ones. Yet he would not mention any of this to Integra, she would just call it idleness.  
"Alright, thank you," Integra said as she turned around and headed for the coffee maker that the police had in one of their tents. She needed something else other than cigars to take her mind off things, and coffee just seemed to fit the moment. And fitting the moment was everything. (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((  
Alucard watched as the young vampire about 50 yards away from him splatter up blood and clutch the floor weakly. Even thought it had been quick, it had been an amusing battle. No wonder he hadn't killed him yet... Alucard just loved to toy around with his prey before he killed it. That was the second most best part nest to the actual killing. Now, it was just time to move in for the kill.  
But after a few feet, he stopped to see a blue circle of light appear from the ground in between the two. But as the light disappeared, it revealed a rather husky, long black haired, blue eyed, girl that was confused, scared, and in great turmoil. She wore a dark green shit with bleach stains all over it, clogs, cargo pants, glasses, and a dragon necklace. At first glance, it reminded him of Young Integra. But to the enemy, he could only think one thing.  
'Student, wife, and a chance to escape, perfect.'  
  
Ok, that could have been better.... And maybe they're getting out of character to much... Oh well, I'll fix it later. Reply! 


	4. mission, incomplete

Lalalalala... I've got a song in my head! Ok, I know my story is crud, but please reply! A know the title isn't that hot, but could anyone read it? Please? Ok, let's get on with it...  
  
Just after he thought that, Fox got up, ran to her, picked her up, and held her securely while standing on a tree branch. That's when Alucard realized that he was holding her as a shield like the vampire in Cheddar did with Seras. It was like time was repeating itself all over again. Well, he would just have to do what he did.  
"Well, what are you going to do hit man? I wouldn't shoot her if I were you, that might injure the little flower. And I don't want my little flower hurt," Fox said as he gently pushed her head to the side and lowered his mouth to where she could feel his breathe. He was tempting to bite her, and she was scared shitless. But she hadn't fainted yet. Oh well, he might as well shoot her and hit the vampire before that scum did. It would just make it a lot easier.  
"Hea girl, are you a virgin?" Alucard asked smirking as he pulled out his gun into a firing stance.  
"Y-y-yes I Owww!" She howled in pain after her answer and fainted as the young vampire dug his fangs into her neck to feast on her blood. It seemed that time had ran out for talk, all Alucard could do now was act. And he knew just what he was going to do. And just as he shot his gun, it missed the girl's heart and missed the vampire. He had seen the bullet and ran. But as he jumped off, Alucard could hear him saying something.  
"You may take her back to the organization hit man, but I'll be back for my flower, you'll see. And then you'll be gone!"  
Yep, young vampires were idiots. Walking to the fallen girl in front of him, he picked her up and took the rest of her blood away from her. She really didn't belong here, and how she got here was even weirder. Maybe Integra would like to ask her about it, it only made sense. And he needed a pack of blood, type b blood just made him feel tired. )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))  
Integra tossed the dead cigar into the woods as she sipped up the rest of her coffee. This had been one hell of a night and it probably wasn't going to get any better. Just then, she started to see two figures coming from the direction of the town. She had already identified one of the figures as Alucard. But the other one was a mystery. Yet maybe she was a survivor, maybe some one did survive. Well, she might as well just go congratulate him and find out.  
Walking up to him, she pulled out another cigar, lit it, took a drag, and began her congratulation sentence.  
"Well done Alucard. I can only assume that the vampire is destroyed and that the girl is a survivor."  
"I'm sorry Master, but she's actually dead and not of the town. And the vampire's not dead, he got away," Alucard said as he went to put the girl on the ground.  
"WHAT IN THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT HE'S NOT DEAD?! YOUR MISSION WAS SEARCH AND DESTROY AND YOU DIDN'T DO IT! WHY?" Integra yelled at the top of her lungs. Her day had just gotten worse. After taking a drag from her cigar again, she turned to Walter," Walter, prepare the helicopter for immediate take off now."  
"Yes Sir Integra," Walter said as he nodded his head and turned to get the helicopter warmed up. For he knew that it was not, at all, going to be a delightful trip back. And he was never wrong. Never. 


	5. girl

Let's see, this chapter is gonna be different. How? Well, it's gonna be in the girl's perspective of things. This will, by the way, cover what she thought in the 4th chapter and it will be this chapter leading into the 5th. So there is no confusion, ok? Let's do this!  
  
Hi, I'm Angela, your average 8th to 9th grader trying to enjoy her summer vacation. I'm a nerd with not many friends, but no one can hate me. I'm a worry wart, cry baby, and I love Hellsing. But my family life is in the middle. Both parents love me and I'm an only child, but they yell a lot at each other. But besides that, everything is fine other than it is hard for me to sit still. I wanted an adventure. Little did I know one was about to start or at least, I think it was and is.  
My day was normal for a summer day as I stayed cooped up in my room until after my Mom left for work. Soon, when the house was silent and my Mom was long gone, a blue light surrounded me. Now I started to panic, wouldn't anyone with a brain? And soon I find myself in a clearing in the woods on damp grass with one of my favorite characters in front of me, Alucard, and a young vampire who I could tell with ease that he was the enemy. Personally, he reminded me of one of my pompous ass classmates from school....  
But at the moment, I could tell I was somewhere that I shouldn't be and that I was freaking out and turning white. Yep, that was me. And then, in a flash, I was in the enemy vampire's arms and close to his body. If I hadn't been so scared I would have blushed, slapped him, or just yelled at Alucard to fucking kill him. But I was too scared to even do that.  
Anyway, I knew what was coming after Alucard asked me that most embarrassing question ever. Of course I am! But at that moment, I could tell what was coming up. I wasn't stupid, I read the manga, I knew! Now all I had to do was embrace for impact and wait.  
Yet the other vamp had other plans. I should have known, he was calling me "flower". I would have blushed at that too, but I still was scared shitless! And you can't blame me for that too! He tilted my head to one side, breathed on my neck, and bit into it gently.  
Another blushing area, but I was still too scared. But when he breathed on my neck, I did feel a little more at easy. I felt so invigorated! Must have been my adrenalin then... Yet I only was awake a few more seconds until I fainted. Luckily, I barley ever faint. I may be weak, but I have a very strong stomach so to speak seeing as I can handle just about anything. Like seeing blood, guts, and ect. But I'll save that for another day.  
Other than that, I don't remember much. I remember feeling like I was picked up, put down, picked up again, and put down again and some thing loud I was on moving. Were they taking me to the hospital? If they were, a lot of good it would do... But if my parents hear what I think happened to me, how will they react? I want my Mom and Dad. I'm scared, I want them now. I don't want an adventure at all now. I want to go home, and be in a nice, warm bed where I belong. Where I belong...  
  
Shit again? Ok, just reply. 


	6. Awaken meeting

Finally! Chapter 6! Hopefully some one will reply! Yeah right... Ok, let's continue!  
  
The helicopter ride back to the organization had been, so far, quiet except for the girl moving back and forth a little near the seat Walter sat next to. Integra sat in front and Alucard sat in the seat behind her separated by a wall. But it was for the best. They didn't want to wake up the girl too early and give her a bigger shock then what she was going to get. So, this seating arrangement had to come to be. Yet that was not going to delay Alucard's tongue bashing he was going to get when they arrived. Or Pip's and Seras's either.  
Walter turned to see what would become the new Hellsing member. She had black hair and reminded him somewhat of when he found the Nazis in WW2. He really didn't know why, she just did. But he had some questions that he wanted to understand the answers of so he decided to break the silence and ask Alucard about it.  
"Alucard, when you arrived, didn't you say that she wasn't from the village? And if so, where do you think she came from? I asked the police captain about it before we left and he said that she wasn't in the force at all. Too young to be."  
"Well, I'm not sure myself. All I know is that she came from a blue light and that's all. I'm sure that she's not from here in England though. Looks too American. Just rather too brash and such to be British. I think that light may have to do something with it," Alucard said as he let out an aloof sigh and stared at his feet. These talks, even though he pretty much saw Walter as an equal, were boring. Personally, his feet were more interesting than them, but like he would mention that to the "Angel of Death".  
Just then, the both of them heard a grown of pain. Walter turned to face the girl while Alucard just chose to stare at his feet some more. He knew that she was going to awake soon, it was obvious. She was a vampire and they always got back up quickly. It was really only a question of when instead of something else. But those things he was going to leave out of the conversation until later.  
As she awoke, she turned her head around the little room in pure confusion as she saw Alucard staring at his shoes and Walter looking at her with some questioning/ concern look that was just making her feel so sorry for causing any wrong. Well, this was officially the best and the worst thing that could ever happen to her. Might as well open her big mouth and screw it up more.  
"W-Walter? A-Alucard? H-hi, I'm A-Angela, nice to meet you," she said shyly. Walter could now tell from her hard accent that she was truly American and Alucard was correct. But she didn't seem that brash, she actually seemed shy. And how did she know they're names?! They hadn't introduced themselves yet and she still knew, how? For he could tell even Alucard was interested in the question as well because when she said his name, his head slowly made it's way to face her and yet she wasn't scared, just shocked at where she was. What was going on?  
"How do you know our names?" Walter asked cutting the "drama" in the room once again to see her turn to him and shyly look down to hide a blush and to make her question seem almost barley audible like a whisper.  
"You- you're not really real from where I come from. Your only anime characters that our in one of my favorite shows and mangas, Hellsing. I'm far from home, I'm worried and scared and I'm a vampire most likely on top of that. I want to go home," she said as she slowly pulled away and began to cry blood. She was a little put back by it, but she needed to cry, she just needed to.  
Angela just felt so helpless. For she knew that until she got home, she was going to feel many of heart pains. And right now, she was feeling a big one, home sickness. She wanted to go home, but this wasn't a dream, she knew it. Yet right then, she realized that they were in a helicopter and she just stopped sobbing and scooted closer to Walter and away from the window.  
"We're in a helicopter aren't we Mr. Walter? I dread heights. Don't worry, I won't faint, I'll just be a little jittery, that's all," she said with a sigh as she slumped back into her seat. This was going to be one hell of a ride and there was going to be no way off it. One hell of a ride...  
  
Ok, that's it! No more will I say until I get a review! Yet I will keep on writing! Got it? Ok, good! Reply! 


	7. attack

No ramblings this chapter, other than this is my second Hellsing story by the way and someone has yet to reply. That's it, let's continue!  
  
"An Anime show?" Walter asked quizzically as he looked at the young, scared vampire before him. He felt sorry for her somewhat, she really had no clue what was really going on, but she had a good clue who they were and what the Organization probably did. Maybe she just needed time to calm down, that's all. Maybe if he kept talking to her, it would open her up a bit more. But what could he talk about was beyond him.  
"Oh, it's Japanese cartooning. It's really popular in the States where I come from. I'm sorry to be a bundle of nerves and I'm really sorry if I've caused any problems. I am really, really sorry!" Angela answered slumping in her seat some so she couldn't start crying without having that lighter than air feeling. Even thought it wasn't harmful, it was just annoying and so that's why she didn't like it. And it was just that simple.  
"And I'm not afraid of Alucard as some might be because he's my favorite character on the show and...," she began to say but trailed off as she remembered who she was sitting right across from. Frowning at herself she just slumped more into her seat. This was embarrassing! Why did she have to open her mouth wide open? Why? Ok, she was officially declaring herself stupid...  
"Looks like the new vampire is from a different dimension," Alucard smirked as smirked and commented to Walter. But if it wasn't for the moment, Walter would have returned the smirk.  
"I guess she is. But what will Integra say? You know that she doesn't believe in fairy tales anymore," Walter said looking over the situation. This was just one big weird surprise... Now if this could all be straightened out... But at least their guest was coming out now. She seemed quite polite too, it was quite astonishing seeing that she was what she was, American.  
Just then, the helicopter was thrust to one side and all three of them were thrust to the right side of their ride. Over the loudspeaker, they could all hear Integra saying that there was a vampire in with her and that he had killed the pilot and that he would kill her too if they didn't give him his flower. Angela turned to see Walter wip out wires of death and then to the seat in front where Alucard would be. But he was gone which meant that he must have already went to the problem. Just then, she was snapped out of thought as Walter headed to the door that lead to the cockpit.  
"Please stay here Miss Angela. You are unarmed and it might cause a problem," Walter said as he shut the door. Yet all she could do was nod her head in understanding and then roll up into a ball and quiver in fear. This was most likely the end, and this is how she was going to deal with it most likely. Oh well, she lived a good life and she was dead already so what was the point. At least she hoped that things weren't too bad in there. But unfortunately, they were. (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((  
Alucard and the vampire were already in heated battle when Walter arrived and Integra was in the co-pilot's seat steering the helicopter. But this was no place for her and she was in grave danger. Getting around the two vampires, he finally got to Integra and asked her to leave and let him take charge.  
"Sir Integra, please leave the flying to me and go in back with the girl. This is no place for you," he said as he took the controls away from Integra as she got up and ran to the other room unnoticed by the two vampires that were fighting right in front of her. She knew that this was no place for her and no time for words. It was time to search and destroy or be destroyed in the search and she wasn't about to do that. Not in a million years... Not in a million years.  
  
Ok, bye? For now that is! 


	8. Bye Bye Fox! For now!

Finally chapter 8! Maybe I'll get to the part where they'll actually get back to headquarters... Of well, just read on!  
  
Sir Integra opened the door to the room and entered quickly while she shut the door with incredible speed. This action made a loud sound vibrate off the silent walls and snapped Angela's attention to the door. She knew what was going on, but worry overtook her as she tried to speak over to Integra as she took a seat near the emergency exit on the left side of the cabin.  
"Miss, I mean Sir Integra, is everything ok? Do I need to help any?" she asked as she began to sweat at an incredible rate for a vampire. Right away, even if she wasn't looking in Integra's direction, she could tell that she was staring at her with those ice blue eyes of her. And they practically froze her on the spot. But when she was human, she had blue eyes too, yet all they showed was emotion and a love for anything while hers could kill on the spot. It seemed like the manga was right on the dot, like always.  
"No, it would only complicate things. I order you to stay here," Sir Integra said looking at the new awakened vampire. She knew right away that as long as this one was with the organization, things were going to be hairy for a long time. For a very long time... )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
Alucard had already taken the time to realize that this was the vampire that he had fought earlier. Yet for some reason, he seemed to have gotten stronger. It was like he was fighting for something. But what? He said that he was looking for his flower, but what and where was this flower? This, even for the No Life King, was very confusing.  
"Oh, so we meet again hit man. I don't really mean to make this a big deal so just give me my flower and I'll be on my way. Or do I have to use force or that demand thing to make you see it my way?" the vampire said as he immediately as he appeared at Walter's side with him in an impossible headlock. Then he pulled out a bag in his pocket and held it just over his captive's head. "Do you know what's in this bag hit man?" he spat as he watched Alucard hesitate for the first time in his life with his gun and then put it back.  
"No, I don't. But I can tell it's not good. Yet I like to have the odds against me when battling. Unfortunately, you're not a real vampire if you threaten and use potions like that. It just goes to show how crappy you are," Alucard said as he pulled out his gun again.  
Walter would smile at his friend's decision if he wasn't being choked. But he knew that he was going to be fine somehow. Yet how? He couldn't use his weapons because they were held down and he was way too old for a fist fight. Things just weren't in his favor, but he knew that he was going to be ok. Somehow, just somehow he was going to be ok.  
"Well hit man, it seems like you will get things your way and I'll get my flower. Bye- bye hit man!" Fox said as he dumped the contents of the bottle on him and faded through the wall that separated the two rooms. (Ok, before I continue, the helicopter is on auto pilot. Ok, I'm done.) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))  
In the other room, Integra and Angela sat in silence. There was just no words to exchange, that's all. And it also wasn't the time to talk either. So they just sat in silence. Angela, though, would have said something but she knew that it was probably be best if she kept her mouth shut.  
Just then, Angela felt grabbed and pulled towards the emergency exit and heard Integra shoved to the other side of the plane. Most likely she was aiming her gun by now and everything became a blur until her eyes focused. She then realized that she was now in the arms of the vamp that turned her into a vampire. But just then, Alucard busted in through the door and aimed his gun at him.  
"Not smart hit man, not smart at all. I will not let you hurt my pretty flower," Fox said as he opened the exit door and kissed Angela on the top of the head. But instead of making her blush, it enraged her. What self-centered man would call a girl "flower"? It just made her angry, and as everyone who knew her knew that even though she was a cry baby, she was a little devil when she was angry.  
In a flash, she bit him on the arm and kicked him in the groin, escaped his grasp, and pushed him out the exit as Alucard went over there to shut the door. Yet she could tell that something was wrong with someone, and that someone had to be Walter. And she ran into the cockpit to check on Walter followed by Integra and Alucard.  
  
Short again, I know, but like anyone is reading it except for one person! Ok, I'm done! Reply! 


	9. girl's view

Ch. 9! I like myself! Ok, let's continue... Oh, and it's gonna be an over site to some of the chapters in Angela's pov ok? Let's move on then!  
  
I knew something like this would happen, I just knew it. That vampire must have given up too easily and must have known that surprise was the only way to attack us. I'm not much of a military person at all, but I know that a surprise attack plan is better than a head on one. Yet, I think I brought it upon everyone. In other words, I'm bad luck.  
You see, bad things started to happen when I touched them sometime in the beginning of this year. My luck was always bad, just not this bad. So, I consider myself as a bad luck charm. What could I do? It was only logical to me... And this little excursion was proving it very well.  
Yet when that jerk held me, I felt that feeling again. Maybe it wasn't adrenalin after all... Perhaps it is what I dread the most that my body has like everyone else, hormones. But I don't think vampires have them so what in the world is it? Maybe that I should leave untouched until later. Right now, I'm worried about Mr. Walter and if he'll be ok.  
I can tell that Alucard was going to mention it when he walked past me to shut the door. Because if it was otherwise, he would have dived out the helicopter and attacked the little maggot. Personally, I'm just lost, just lost. What will I do and what happened to him? I really wish I was else where... Then I wouldn't cause people pain because that's what I hate the most, causing people pain. Well, all I have to do is see. But that may be the worst thing I will ever do, the worst thing I ever do...  
  
Short I know, but this is a middle bridge, I will always put them in ok? Ok, Reply! 


	10. Bite

Yep, it's time to update so yeah, I'm gonna update! This chapter is hopefully going to be good so read please!  
  
When Angela got to the cockpit, she was greeted by the sight of an 18 year old Walter and she could tell he was getting younger. Most likely this was all the work of that vampire that they had dealt with just a few minutes ago... But what was wrong with him? True, he was more handsome, but his age was decreasing at an alarming rate. And she also knew that it was making Integra worry for when she turned to face her and Alucard for guidance on the situation, she was clenching her fists and Alucard could only be described as in deep thought.  
But as they all stood there, silence covered the room. No one really knew what was really causing it, but maybe Alucard knew. The only problem was, he didn't remember. That was, until, he sighed again aloofly and spoke.  
"I remember this spell. Its way to easy to beat, you just have to suck out the poison. And it can only be sucked out, but the problem with this is that the vampire that dose this will make him turn that vampire's age. As I said before, it's a simple spell that's for the weakest of vampires, but its way to cure is like getting a bullet shoved up your ass," Alucard said as he grinned in his usual manner as Integra just looked on coldly at the situation with a scowl.  
How could he find this humorous? That the whole Hellsing manor was going to be flooded by teenagers? (She doesn't know her age yet, she just assumes her to be a teenager) How could that be humorous? How? This organization wasn't made for a teen hangout, it was made for hunting and destroying unholy creatures damn it! God, the bravery of some vampires were just idiotic...  
"Well then Alucard, I supposes this means that our new member will be doing the honors then," Integra said coldly as she looked at the very confused girl on the other side of the cockpit near Walter.  
"Seems so, but it depends if she's up to it. And something tells me that she's up to it. Hea, book girl, bite Walter and drink some of his blood," Alucard said as he lifted his head up to face her. But all Angela could do was look at him like he grew a second head. What did he just call her? And what did he just say to do? Drink his blood? Ok, things were just getting worse and worse. What was happening? Everything was just going so fast it was making her head spin. And that meant that things were going real fast. But she was catching on thanks to all those times she read her Hellsing manga. But that didn't matter, she was asked to bite a human being and now what? Now what?  
Was she really going to bite him? True, when she was human at school, she had always seen one girl who was human and drank her own blood and then there was her friend Dan, but that was them and they weren't in this position at all. So what was she going to do? She did always wonder what human blood tasted when she was in a sad mood, but now that it was time to find out, she really didn't know if she wanted to find out. She was lost, for once, through all of this, she was finally lost.  
As Angela stayed in deep thought about what she was going to do, Alucard began to grow impatient. She was just about as bad as Seras and that was just sad. It was a pain in the ass to raise these sorts of vampires and so guess what, he was stuck with all of them. Figures...  
"Just bite him and get it over with. You'll only be drinking a pint so just do it," Alucard yelled as loud as what the situation allowed. And as he could see, it convinced the hesitant vampire before him to do what was asked of her.  
"Y- y- yes, Alucard," Angela said as she swallowed the saliva in her mouth and push Walter's head to one side gently. Well, this was it. It was time that she drank her first bit of blood. Just, whoever thought that it would be Walter's? Shaking her head a little, she lowered her head close to his neck and swallowed one more time.  
It was amazing how smooth that his neck was. It was just so white and as soft as silk when she placed her lips on it. She could only blush as she began to sink her fangs slowly into his flesh. If his neck felt like this, then what did his lips feel like? She could only guess in one word what his kiss was like, devastating. Just, devastating.  
Drawing her fangs back, she felt the warm liquid flow into her mouth as she slowly slurped it up. It was practically like water as she licked the puncture marks with her tongue a few times to allow more blood to come through. This action could only make her blush even more. This was like giving someone a hickey! Was there any other way she could have done this? Because she would have just loved to know it before this... (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Integra just watched the whole scene in front of her. So this is what it came to... This, this feasting for the new vampire and a dead pilot that Alucard had already disposed of. Figures, it was just another day in her life. But it hurt to see all of this happen and she couldn't do anything about it. This, of course, made her hurt even more.  
Integra looked up to Walter as more than a butler and a care taker. She looked up to him as a second father and so it hurt her to see him go through all of this. It also pained her to see the new vampire go through all of this too. Even if she did know about the organization and even if she could stand blood and such, she was still younger than Seras even and she had to go through all of this. True, Integra had to go through a lot at this age, but it wasn't really the same. She was probably light years from home, turned into a monster she luckily knew a lot about, and had to feast on human blood from a human for her first meal.  
But she had to put this all behind her, for she was the leader of Hellsing, and they were never weak. Yet all this power was forcing it. Her job was hard, true, but it's what her father gave her and she wasn't going to back down. Not at all, not at all. )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
After a few minutes, Angela lifted her head and licked her lips and fangs very hesitantly as she turned around and walked in their direction. That had been the worst experience she had ever gone through. True, she could probably handle fighting ghouls right off the back, but this? What was she, Miss Capable? But now, all she could do was relax about it and forget about it. Just relax and forget, just relax and forget...  
  
How was them apples? Ok, let's say this is over and reply! 


	11. Enter Fox

Ep! I have nothing to say right now! Other than writing this story! So, it's chapter 11. Let's continue.  
  
Walking towards them, Angela put her head down and walked in between the two and sat down. No one really had anything to say at the moment as this all took place and as she would have had it, it was just fine with her. She just didn't want to talk about what had just happened, and she never would. In other words, it was just to depressing to talk about it. At that moment, when the thought crossed her mind, she would have said something because she hated people being in this kind of mood, but she was so into this mood too that her natural self was just thrown away. Just like everything else this night, thrown away.  
Buckling her seat belt, she watched as Alucard carried in the now 13 year old Walter, place him down by her, and take a seat across from the two after shutting the door. She could only guess that he was going to say something about what had happened, but he just kept quiet with that sly grin of his that almost made her worriedly happy. Like a crush or fancy of some sort... But that was expectable, for where she stood, he was her favorite character from the manga and young Walter was her second so it basically laid itself out like that. Yet, she just was feeling something more for young Walter at the moment then Alucard that she thought she might feel if something like this were to happen. Well, maybe Murphy's Law had something to it after all...  
"Sorry about that, you would have had to do it sometime you understand. But you did alright for your first time, perhaps better than Seras would have done when she first became a child of the night," Alucard said as he began to search his trench coat for a blood packet. If he was to find out more about this new agent that came out of no where, then he was going to have to keep her relaxed. And it seemed that talking was the only way. Yet he didn't mind, I mean, it wasn't like he was talking to someone like Anderson as equal.  
"I understand, but I just feel so guilty about it. Sorry, but everything that has happened has happened because of me, hasn't it? I mean, well, what I'm trying to say is that I think that what has happened, this attack and such was my fault. And I really want to say I'm sorry," Angela said as she put her head down even more and slumped into her chair so he wouldn't see her crying her meal out. Now she was starting to hate this adventure and her insecurities even more than she could ever hate. Why did she have to be like this, why?  
What did she do to be so insecure like this? What? Was it because of the constant mockery she took from her peers? Most likely, but it wasn't their fault, it was hers. It was hers for listening to them and now look what it got her. No pride and self esteem but from the praise that she got from others. No wonder she always wanted to be in the spotlight... But like that mattered, she was the living dead now and they were never in the spotlight, never. Or, at least the good spotlight anyway.  
"Don't be, now, where did you come from?" he asked as he finally grabbed the blood packet and pulled it out.  
"I'm n- not really sure dimension wise here, but were I come from, I live in Whitmore Lake, Michigan, United States. It's small, barley on the map even, but it's nice. A lot of lake access too. It was very nice on a warm summer day at the least," Angela said as she stopped crying a little and began to smile.  
"Age?" Alucard managed to ask as he sucked out all the blood in the packet he had.  
"Oh, 13, why? I'm gonna turn age 14 in about 3 to 4 months so I could start learning how to drive near March so I'm really excited about that," Angela said lifting her head up to finally face him and smile. But it didn't seem to affect him or the mood. So with a frown, she just went back to what position she was in earlier.  
"Interesting... Master told me that she would also like to speak with you when we get back to the mansion after speaking with Seras, Pip, and I," Alucard said discarding the packet into a nearby trashcan. He really didn't see why that he had to be chewed out this time. True, he had let a vampire escape for the first time in centuries, but wasn't that enough? Of course not, his Master had to make it worse. Figures, when a mortal held a vampire, it usually meant that the owner lost his or her place for sympathy. And, over those ten long years, it had happened to Integra and it was fine for him. Vampires didn't care about pity; they thought it was for the weak. And Alucard was just not about to take that path, ever.  
Not ever, not in a million years. Never. )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
Fox landed gracefully on a tree branch as he heard the helicopter go by and when he was sure that it was gone, he laid down on the tree branch in pure ecstasy. It seemed that his little flower had a temper to her. But as he saw it, it only made her more irresistible. True, she was a mystery to him, but that just made her cuter than ever. So scared she was, all he really desired to do if that hit man scum wasn't there was to embrace her in a protective hug and comfort and fit her every whim. She was just that lovely to him, just that lovely.  
Sighing as his little fantasies began to flood his mind, two red eyes that glowed behind him came from behind. And soon, he felt a searing pain in his skull as he clutched his head and turned around to see another vampire his age. This one was skinny, beautiful, and well built with black hair all the way down to her hips with a bokken in her hand. She had found him, his worst enemy had found him, his sister.  
"What is it Sis? Can't you see I'm busy?" he screamed at her as she looked at him trying to hold her laughing in. "What?"  
"Yes, I can really see you were busy, the nose bleed gives it all away. And oh, your wet dream left a little disaster behind," she said in a smooth, English accent as she began to snicker. Looking down right after he realized it, he blushed and bent his legs around so she wouldn't see it.  
"Why you little..."  
"It was your own fault Brother. And if this is the way you are going to act, Father will start to question his choice as putting you as head of the family. Unless you have found a wife. And if you have, Daddy will be so pleased! So where is she, what clan is she?" asked the girl as she turned her head back and forth quickly in anticipation in seeing her.  
"Look, it's a long story, I'll tell you on the way back home. Promise," Fox said as he got up and began to race home followed closely by his Sister. But how was he going to explain to her and the family that his bride was in the hands of the hit man of Hellsing and the Organization itself? Just then, it hit him that he was in deep shit and there was no way out. Well, it was time to play hard ball, and that, was his favorite game. His favorite game.  
  
Ok, well that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it and reply please! 


	12. Enter Fox2

Yep, this is gonna pretty much explain the story of that daring vampire known to us as Fox and his clan/ family. I know it sounds boring, but it will be some what amusing. Ok, carry on! Note: it might be talk, talk, talk, but it is only because I hate to interrupt discussions in my own story. Ok, carry on!  
  
Finally getting about half way there, Fox stopped dead in his tracks to allow his sister to catch up. Even though his sister was older than him, she was still slow. Just like all of his other, older siblings, too slow, just too slow. No wonder his father chose him as the next head of the family. He would certainly be the strongest in the long run and even the fastest. Fox would definitely make a good head and he knew it. I mean, it was just him, just him.  
Coming up to his side, his sister sat down next to him and looked up at him with loathing in her eyes. She absolutely hated how fast he was... Here he was, the youngest of the family and he was the quickest of them all! Which made it easier for him to train which gave him more strength. It was just so unfair! But like she would say anything about it now, for her father had elected him future head of the family and if you ever spoke of something bad about him in that position, you were kicked out of the family. And she didn't want that, not one bit. Not one bit...  
"Ok, so give me the scoop Brother, who is she? What's her clan? Come on, spill the beans!"  
"Ok, she's, well, she's not from a clan and I really don't know much about her. She appeared out of nowhere and I turned her into a vampire. But at the moment, she's in the hands of the Hellsing Organization. I was just so smitten by her beauty that I couldn't contain myself and I attacked them in a helicopter to get her on their own turf. Yet I failed... She has quite the cutest little temper you know...," Fox began to say as his fantasies began to take over his mind until his sister hit him on the head with her bokken again.  
"You what?! Brother, how stupid are you?! If Father hears this, he's gonna blow his stack! He deliberately told you that no matter how strong you are going to get that you could not, at all, challenge the Hellsing Organization let alone its hit man and what did you do? You fought them and lost your wife to them! God, how stupid are you?" she screamed at him as he scooted away from her a little.  
"Look, I'll take Dad's word for it over yours. He knows me better than all of you, he understands me. He'll give me some advice and I'll have her in my arms before New Years!" he said to her as he folded his arms and turned away from her.  
"Fine, but Father will only be more pissed at you for it and you know it! Just because he let me bite my own husband dose not mean that you can do the same!" she said as she got up and signaled that it was time to keep on moving.  
"Yeah, well, the only reason you say this is because you want to feel like an individual because you're not the head of the family or ever will be," Fox said as he took off with his sister. This was going to be a long trip back, and he knew it. He just knew it...  
  
Ok this one is really short, but it will be longer next ch., promise! Reply! 


	13. Enter Fox 3

Yes, this is chapter thirteen and I have still stuck to my plot, yay! Now, I don't own Hellsing, but I own the mangas so most of my preferences come from that source. In other words, that's why Pip's in here. Ok, they probably won't be in the Hellsing Organization until after the Fox stuff so hang in there! Let's continue!  
  
Stopping, the two found themselves in front of a large castle with a man in front. He was about as big as Alucard, making all the others around him seem like children even though they were about 130 years old. This man also had short, slicked forward blonde hair and piercing red eyes like an animal. But his grin that he wore towards the two was caring. And when he spoke, his deep voice practically carried the distance of ten acres.  
"Penny, you have finally found your Brother! Welcome home son, we thought we lost you. You know, you shouldn't leave before your studies, it gives you're mother and I such a fright," he said in a low chuckle as the two ran into his arms and hugged him. But as they backed away, both of their faces turned sour. "What's with the sour stares you too? Drank some bad blood?" their father asked as he kneeled down before them.  
"Father, Fox as something to say, and it's really important! He was also attacking the Hellsing hit man, the Organization itself, and he killed off a whole town!" Penny said as her brother turned to her and stuck out his tongue at her.  
"Is that all he did?" their father asked as he got up solemnly and turned to his son disapprovingly.  
"No, he took a girl he didn't even know, bit her, and turned her into his bride," she said as she turned around to go to her husband who sat near the moat waiting for her to accompany him. She knew what her father was going to say, I mean, they had been through this many times before. About 180 times because when her brother had gotten this power from their father, it made him daring, always trying to be the best. But what did she care? She hated the little worm, and he deserved every cent of it, every cent of it.  
Back with Fox and his father, his father just turned around and went back into the castle as Fox followed. He knew the routine; he had to, after getting into trouble about 181 times by now. Or was that 180? Oh well, he had lost count at 100 even if he was well educated for someone like him. But now it was time to play hard ball, and that was just about what he was going to do.  
Finally stopping in the middle of one hallway, his father phased through the wall accompanied by his son as he took a seat in one of the plush chairs that sat near the window angled perfectly under the moonlight. And as he saw his son relax, the moon light reveled what he really looked like. And soon, in the chair, there sat a human with fox ears, a fox claw, and a fox tail slumping into the seat and he could only sigh as he turned around and sat across from his son revealing what he really looked like too. A wolf...  
"You know, I had told you to stay away from the Organization before and you blindly disobeyed and on top of that, attacked a town in an act only counted as gluttony and ruined your training by drinking blood when you weren't supposed to, added a new one to the clan unrenowned to anyone here but the hit man himself, and it had to be a girl you liked to make her your bride... What in the heck were you thinking son?"  
"Father, look, I know it was wrong and such, but if it helps any, I wasn't harmed. Just, I just don't have her in my arms, Hellsing has her. It's just that, she was like a gift from God Father, a gift from God... You understand, can't you? Oh come on Father, can't you see where I'm coming from?" Fox asked sitting up straight.  
"We'll get to that latter son, but you could have been killed out there and you know it! I could have lost you out there, like I did my eldest son, Henry. I-," Fox's father began to say until he was interrupted by his son.  
"- loved him almost as much as I love you. He was probably one of the most powerful of all of us and he went to fight the scum vampire hunter Abraham, but failed and died. I know Father, I know, but I'm different Father! You should have seen me out there; I was even matching his own power. I just wish that I had saved my bride in the whole thing; she's practically my pride and joy! I wish she was here with me...," Fox said as he began to drift off into his fantasy world again until his father snapped him out of it by continuing with what he was saying.  
"Yes, well, you try loving when you're dead and burning in Hell. Let me tell you, it's harder than Hell itself son, it's harder than Hell itself. Look son, I love you dearly, I don't want to lose you, your special to me. And, and you allow me to be able to remember your mother. You just look so much like her, and act the same too. (A woman acting like Alucard? Not unheard of but...) But you put yourself and the clan's future at risk, and that can not go unpunished. Yet...," he said as he brought his hand under his chin," being away from this girl will just make you go insane, and it's doing it right now. It's making you act different."  
"Father, I know I'm acting different because of her, now I know what you are going to say to me, your pissed off at what I did and now what? Are you going to make me forget her?" Fox asked as he felt his anger target at his father. He loved him, true, but when he thought that he was going to do something to harm her, his blood just began to boil. He loved her, and no family or Organization was going to stop him from her, not now and not ever. Not even over his dead body and he meant it. Not over his dead body...  
"Calm down son, I won't do anything of the sort. But what I will do is lift the punishment as long as you can and will protect her and see to it that you two do marry and do have a child is that clear?" he asked as he grinned and leaned back in his chair and watched his son's jaw drop to the seat of his pants. But at the moment, Fox didn't care that his father was getting a laugh out of this, he just couldn't believe that Father actually gave the heads up open arms. His father was a great guy, and he knew that he was loved and that he loved his father. Not more than his bride of course, but close enough to it. Yet he just couldn't believe that his father actually okayed it, he actually okayed it!  
"You mean it Father?" Fox asked with enthusiasm as he got up with his father from the chairs at the same time.  
"Yes, I do son. And I know that you'll both make each other happy," he said as he opened his arms as Fox ran into them to give him a hug. But after a few minutes, the hug ended as Fox turned around to leave before his father's hand came down on his shoulder and stopped him.  
"But before you go son, don't you think that you should change your pants and clean your face?" he asked with a chuckle as he watched his son looked down and realize that he had yet to change his wet pants and to get the dried nose bleed from his face.  
"I'll clean up then I'll leave."  
"That's a good thought son, have a nice trip. I'll be rooting for you all the way," his father said as he kissed him on the head and sent him on his way. What he wouldn't give to see his son happy, what he wouldn't give to make him happy...  
  
Ok, that's it for this chapter! Next chapter, everyone but Fox will get to the mansion. Now you know what to do, reply! 


	14. return

Finally, chapter 14 and maybe Seras and Pip will be in here, yay! It took me long enough... Ok, here's chapter 14!  
  
Seras held Pip's hand as the two of them slipped pass the two guards on duty and entered the Hellsing mansion unseen. It had been defiantly a crazy night, but luckily they weren't caught by the police or anything. I mean, how could they explain that a drunken man dancing on the top of the bar was seen that night with a vampire in a police uniform was trying to get him down? Seras had no idea, but whatever the case, she surely didn't want to find out. Sighing, she just shook her head and dragged the now hung-over Pip down to the kitchen to get an ice pack.  
"Oh come on... I was just having fun Seras, live a little! Owww.... This God dammed headache!" Pip said as he took his other hand and gripped his forehead. The night, for him, hadn't been at all bad at all. It was just normal for he did this a lot of times. The problem was that his new girlfriend who was Seras was just too high strung. But for the first time, it wasn't that bad. All he had to do now was loosen her up, and how hard could that be? I mean, it wasn't like he had to loosen up his two employers and that freak of nature Alucard. ()  
"Well, it was your fault! And plus I don't think that it was right that we left the mansion. Sir Integra told us to not leave and that was final!" Seras said motherly as she opened the door to the kitchen and sat him down on one of the chairs that was near the counter. After steadying him, she turned around and headed for the fridge to see if they had any ice packs.  
"Yes, well, I'm leader of the Wild Geese! I don't really have to listen to her at all! Now, were do you think that Walter guy is? (Remember, he's drunk!) I need to ask him what the next mission is," Pip said as he slumped into his seat and began to look around the room for something interesting.  
"Walter? I'm not sure, maybe he's upstairs with Integra. I'll go check, so please don't do anything you'll regret," Seras said a little nervous as she turned and walked out and to the stairs that lead up to the fourth floor. To her, this place was a maze but she had gotten used to it after living here for what was now coming up to be six months. (Just guessing so if I have the wrong time and you are offended by that, please say so and I'll make a note to change it.) Yet she just wanted to see if Walter was really there because the mansion just felt so quiet. And usually, that wasn't good news, especially if you had slipped out just like Pip and Seras did.  
Finally getting to the double doors of the Hellsing Organization's head quarter's office, she slowly opened up one of the massive double doors and looked through the crack at the whole room but no one was there. Which could have only meant one of two things, one, there was an attack while they left on the Organization. But that didn't seem possible seeing that there wasn't any damage that was visible. Or two, there was a mission while they were gone and now they were in big trouble. And, with her luck, that's probably what the situation was...  
Quietly walking into the office, Seras walked to the back of the room and opened the curtains to the large window in the back of the office and peered out of the window on to the new landing base that was built there just a few months ago and was working perfectly. For a few minutes, it was totally quiet. So quite, that it gave Seras a few minutes to remember her happy childhood before it had all come crashing down. She remembered to when she was younger, she would always spend her time looking out the window of her family's house waiting for her father to return from work. And she did this every night, even if it left her tired for school the next morning, she still did it. But even though those times were like sweet pockey, they were long gone now.  
These memories were from the living, for the living, and she wasn't one of them. Well, she wasn't anymore. Why? Because, she was the living undead and they were different from both sides of the story. They were neither dead nor living so they could only make they're own things, and that included memories. Or, at least that's what Alucard had told her one day while they came back from a mission.  
After a few more minutes of remembrances, Seras was shook out of her dreams when she heard the distinct sound of a helicopter landing. And when she looked out the window, she could easily see that it was indeed a helicopter that had landed on the landing pad and that Alucard was looking out of the helicopter window at her. Freaking out, Seras jumped back and closed the curtain as she ran out of the office and all the way into the kitchen to Pip to tell them that they were back. For she knew that this wasn't going to be pleasant, and Pip just needed to know because if he didn't, it would be more than Hell could fathom. )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
Alucard looked out the helicopter window as the machine landed perfectly in the right spot. But he could only grin when it came to a complete stop. It seemed that the police girl and the mercenary were back after all. Yet it was perfectly clear that they really didn't have a clue about what was going on at the moment until now. It figured, they were just like fledglings, all of them, youth only made them stupider...  
Opening the door, Alucard turned in the room, grabbed Walter, and exited out of the helicopter with a very hesitant vampire behind him as Angela slowly made her way from the helicopter. Angela hated heights, no matter how high, and this was a height that she was even hesitant of. But she wasn't going to say anything about it at the moment. It just didn't seem fitting of the moment and she knew it wasn't as she saw Integra come out of the cockpit, straighten herself up, and walk towards them with one of her ice cold stares.  
"Alucard, take Walter to his room and the other vampire will watch him. If Seras and Pip are back, order them into the office immediately," Integra said as she looked Alucard in the eye and the new vampire and then turned around and left to go into the building. Finally they were back and she could get close enough to a relaxing shower which she was in dire need of. If only this night had gone better, but no. The carelessness of her agents got in the way and why? Because they had deliberately disobeyed her or started to have some sympathy for humans. So now what was going to happen? Another attack that Alucard couldn't handle? Because it was going to be, so God help her, she would...  
"Yes Master," Alucard said snapping out of her mental furry as he walked passed her with Angela close behind her. If there was one thing Angela had learned from reading the manga was that Integra was not the person you wanted to argue with, especially if she was mad and so, she was going to do what she was told to do. Angela wasn't stupid, this was an opportunity to prove her worth which meant that if she could do this right, they wouldn't think of killing her if it came right down to it. And it also meant that they would ask her to help on missions and, to her, that would be awesome! I mean, she was always good with strategies to what could it hurt? But she would save that question for another day and time.... Another day and another time... Another day and time...  
  
How do you like it? Not the best I know, but please review! 


	15. Walter awakens1

Due to this being chapter 15, don't expect it to be about anything but Walter awakening for once and Angela talking to him, big deal... But it will explain a lot as we will all find and it will employ some ywXOC paring this chapter, but that's all, but that will not be the final paring so sit back and read, READ LIKE THE WIND!  
  
Following Alucard through the mansion, Angela's mouth hung open in awe at everything in the mansion. True, she had read the manga a lot so she could only expect this décor of old, rustic wood and old world touches, but it still made her mind go blank in wonder. And, if that wasn't it, it was surly the size of the place. Even if she already knew it was big or not. The size just came over her like an ocean wave, other wise, that would be a tsunami. It was just all of this combined that made her this way, too bad she couldn't lag too far behind to look or she would be lost...  
But after the second flight of steps they had gotten up, Angela began to feel her feet ache like the devil. Where was Walter's room and were they there yet so they could stop? Surely she could have asked right now if they could stop, but she knew what would come up if she did and she wasn't about to take an insult from anyone at the moment. Because to her, situations like that just made her feel like someone hated her and she hated that feeling. So her best bet was to hold in the comment and that's what she planned to do. But as she began to swallow the foot pain, something snapped her out of her thoughts.  
'Get used to this traveling until you learn to phase through things Book girl. You'll be doing a lot of it. But you know what's happening and have a lot of control. Maybe you won't be such a pathetic fledgling at all,' she heard Alucard say but with ease that he didn't say in verbally and was using something to which she forgot the name of to talk with her. In a way, this was cooler than cool, but she hadn't learned that trick of the trade yet so she would have to deal with regular talking instead until she learned to do otherwise. What a pain it was to be a first day vampire....  
"I know, but are you going to teach me that and everything else? I mean, would you because, now that I think of it, no one here is my master. And don't masters teach their students?" Angela asked him deep thought as they turned down a hallway corridor that Angela could only predict that held Walter's room. After all, Alucard didn't drink all her blood, but the one who did was hopefully dead so who was going to teach her? I mean, even though she knew that it was now nearly impossible to kill her, she still wanted some knowledge of how to fight before she did anything real stupid so she could use that to back her up. Stupid she knew, but she wanted security and that was the only way to get it, training.  
"True, on that account, but if everything keeps going the way it is, Master will force me to," Alucard answered as he stopped in front of two regular sized doors and opened them to revel a room with similar décor as the others in the mansion that Angela had seen while passing open doors on the way here. But while walking in, Angela looked around admiring the size and such of just this room alone. True, she wasn't much of an architect freak, but she was going to enjoy just sitting there and waiting for Walter to awake. I mean, it was going to be a boring job, but piles of books that seemed remotely interesting were scattered around the room with in easy reach of anywhere. This job might actually be fun...  
Watching Alucard lay Walter on the bed, Angela found a chair and pulled it close to the nightstand on Walter's side of the bed and picked up a book as Alucard phased through the floor most likely to search for Seras and Pip. Sighing, she took her eyes off the first page of the book to look at the young form lying before her. Was this what people who were perfect looked like as they slept? But what did she know, she was now a vampire and that was a human musing so what was up with that? Maybe it was more complicated to become a vampire after all, maybe it was harder than she thought to lose her grip on humanity. Great, the only thing she hated and she couldn't leave it just like that...  
Personally, she always hated humanity. Humanity was just another word for higher archery for her. It's what she blamed for some of the teasing she got at school. It was society's fault that it started, but it was humanity's fault for making it continue. And it was power's only life force other than greed, but even if she hated it, she couldn't lose it now. Why? Why in the world couldn't she? Why?  
Sighing, she just shook her head a little and got up to explore the room a little more than just having her eyes dart from one side to another like before. Most of the room was clean, but some areas were just out of order like some of the bookshelves that held missing books. But they were probably just laying around the room somewhere collecting dust. It seemed that even thought Walter was a fairly good butler like they portrayed in the manga, he still neglected his room a little. But that was probably normal, I mean, he had to take care of the mansion or his room and one or the other had to give. Unfortunately, it had to be his room...  
While Angela looked around the room a little more, Walter was beginning to slowly wake up but his eyes immediately flew open when he realized that there was a vampire in his room. (Note: he doesn't know who Angela, Seras, or Pip are! Or Integra a little, but you will find that out later!) And where was he? This didn't look like his room at all. It was too much like an old guy's room with no taste at all. His real room was much different with pictures of weapons all around by his request. So where in the world was he?  
But what ever the matter, there was a vampire in the room that he couldn't identify and he knew what to do at a time like this, fight. Yet as he got his wires out, he could see that she was unarmed and was quiet young for a vampire, only his age. Perhaps he should ask her a few questions while he kept his guard up just incase. For he had learned that a vampire was a sly sort of creature let alone strong. And due to this, you always had to be on your feet or dead you shall be. Yet that had yet to happen and he wasn't gonna let it start now and not ever.  
"What are you doing here?" Walter asked as he pulled out his wires of death and held them in one of his hands so if it came time to, he could attack her. But as she turned around to face him, he relaxed his weapons a bit, but not too much for he still had to stand his ground just in case anything came up and that's what he planned to do.  
"Oh, you're awake Mr. Walter! I'm glad to see that you're ok, you could have been killed back there if it wasn't for Alucard knowing that cure for it back there. I'm just sorry I had to drink some of your blood to get the poison out, I hope you forgive me," Angela said before she realized that she forgot to answer his other question inside that question as she saw him bring up is wires back into a fighting and defensive spot again. And plus, she had just realized that perhaps she had also said something wrong. Great, she had opened her big mouth....  
  
Ok, this chapter will end here, but will continue throughout chapter 16 and maybe 17 so with that in mind, reply! 


	16. Walter awakens2

Yep, this is chapter 16 and the story still has a plot and I still have my sanity, AND I STILL DON'T HAVE THE THIRD HELLSING MANGA! Ok, I'm done with that, let's move on...  
  
"Who are you?" Walter asked as his eyebrow twitched a little as he became very annoyed with the situation. How did this new vampire know his name and Alucard's without really fighting with them? It was nearly impossible... Unless, unless she had came here to battle them in the first place and when she took some of his blood, it was just a way to start conflict. But she seemed unarmed which made a good alibi for her, but he wasn't about to take any chances.  
Getting up as Angela watched him; he saw that she knew what was coming that she was becoming scared. Perhaps, she wasn't here to battle either one of them and that she was telling the truth. Yet even if she was, it would probably be best if he stood standing just in case something did come up like that. And with his luck, it would...  
"Oh, sorry, my name's Angela! You probably don't remember much, but tonight, a blue light surrounded me and took me right into the middle of a battle field during a mission involving Alucard and some other vampire. Well, the other vampire turned me into a vampire and then, latter on, cast a spell on you turning you younger. And, I know all your names because in my dimension, you're only anime characters and nothing more in one of my favorite mangas, Hellsing," Angela said as she hesitantly took another seat near her and sat down in it like she usually sat in chairs, Indian style. She could tell thought that Walter was probably thinking of her as enemy rather than some ally from a different dimension and this probably sounded weird coming from her mouth too. It probably made her sound totally psycho or something...  
"Anime? Manga?" Walter asked as he began to slowly put his wires away. Now it was certain that she didn't really want to fight and that she had already been in a battle. But did this mean that she was injured, her ally killed, and that she went to work for Hellsing? It seemed that way, but when she said the words describing it, Walter could tell that she had underlining hate for this undead. And that could only mean one thing; he was the one who turned her into this. No wonder she was so young...  
"Japanese cartooning really... The stereo type for this is usually small noses and mouths, but the mouths are big when they open and big eyes with weird hair styles or weird colors of hair. But some animes aren't always like that Mr. Walter so don't take that as offensive," Angela said unsure of the whole situation. She knew from most of the websites that she visited that Walter, even after putting back his weapons, could drag them out again and cut her into little pieces of vampire and she wasn't just about to take that risk. So, now what was she going to do that Walter was awake and trusting her? Have a conversation with him? Because if that was the case, it was pretty much going to be impossible...  
"Ok, so I heard that a spell was cast upon me changing my age. So what age was I before I got turned into this age?" Walter asked as he sat down on the chair that Angela had previously set out for herself in the first place. If this was true, he would love to hear it... And perhaps this would also give him some answers to why he was in an old guy's room. I mean, it was worth a try and she seemed to know all the answers so what else could he do? Ask a potato?  
"I- I'm not too sure about that one Mr. Walter. All I know is that you were probably around the age of 69 or older, that's all I can say," Angela said putting her head down indicating that she somewhat knew the answer, but even if it wasn't really on the dot, she could tell that Walter was becoming to comprehend things. And she knew that it was most likely hard to swallow, so any questions he asked, she would try to answer them slowly. But like she would miss an opportunity to explain and to not slow down...  
Walter's jaw dropped almost to the floor when he heard what his real age was. No wonder his room was so different, he was an old man! Well, he was an old man so now what? Was he going to turn back or what? Or was this the way the curse was and he was just going to have to grow up again? Boy, what this world was coming to...  
"So, dose that mean that I'm really an old man and dose that mean I'm gonna stay like this until I grow up?" Walter asked looking at his options as Angela looked down sadly.  
"I'm not even sure about that even Mr. Walter... I mean, I suppose that you're just gonna be stuck like this until you grow out of this or something," Angela said as she got up and made her way towards him just in case he needed some comforting. To her, that's what she felt was her duty to do. I mean, it was only the most honest thing to do and plus, she couldn't stand to see anyone hurting like this. It just wasn't in her nature to, it just wasn't. But she decided that she had better just approach him slowly so he didn't think that it was the right time to cut her into little slices...  
"Yeah, well, at least I know my own name. Now, what in the name are you doing?" Walter asked as he looked up to see her slowly approaching him. Of course, this surprised her causing her to jump a little, but when she settled down a little, she smiled nervously at him and answered.  
"Well, I thought you might need someone to comfort you now so I just was nearing you to do so," Angela said as she began to scratch her head with her hand. Even if that was the truth, that seemed so bad that it seemed that it was just a lye. But to her surprise, all she could see was Walter nod and pat on one side of the bed. Right away, she understood as she took a seat on the bed and faced him.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
"So, is Abraham around? Who's running the Hellsing Organization?" Walter asked as he began to scan the room for something to quench his thirst that was beginning to build up from all this talking. After all, he was only human...  
"Abraham? I think he's dead; actually, I'm sure he is. But his descendant is running the Organization as we speak. Her name is Integra, but we call her Sir Integra. I honestly forgot her full name so...," Angela said smiling as she tried to lighten the mood. Yet she could tell that she was failing horribly. This was not her night; it just wasn't her night at all....  
  
Ch. 16, reply! 


	17. Tounge lashing

Hi! Chapter 17 right here! Read!

Looking at Walter for his reaction, she could see that he was going straight dumbfounded. Was he understanding all of this? Perhaps she had gone to fast, maybe she should slow down... No, he had to know all of this, and she was really the only one he probably trusted at the moment so it was her duty to clear this all up before Integra called her into her office. Yes, and anything she missed could be taken care of later for sure.

Clearing her throat a little as she began to get a little of courage, she got herself comfortable and began to say what was needed to be said.

"Let's see... I know you know Alucard and he's here so that hasn't changed. But there is a new vampire here except for me. Her name's Seras. She's really nice and I can tell you'll like her a lot. And then there's the leader of the Wild Geese, Pip. He and his mercenaries were hired after the Valentine Brothers attack sometime during the meeting of Twelve.

"Anything else that I haven't mentioned yet that you would like to know just come and ask me. I can answer most of it, but....," Angela said as she began to lose her train of thought as she felt the temperature in the room drop. It must have been Alucard by the feeling of it, but wasn't he with Seras and Pip as they got their heads bit off by Integra? Most likely, but he also could have snuck out with every happening. Of course, it could have been her, but could vampires tell that they were doing that themselves? Oh well, she would have to ask Alucard later...

Clearing his throat a little, Walter broke Angela out of her daydream as he straighten his back before he began to piece things together in his head. For him, this was confusing. After all, he was only thirteen... And even though he was practically a prodigy in his own right, it was still very confusing. Very confusing at the least... But he might as well get all the information he could out of her.

"Yes, well, what do Pip and Seras look like as well as Sir Integra. After all, I might as well know so nothing bad happens," Walter said as he began to loosen his tie a little that was around his neck. Even though he liked his tie, he still hated it. After all, he was still a child. And for as long as he knew any person younger than him hated to be dressed up longer than an hour. Even if it was for their job.... They just hated to be dressed up.

And plus, he had always hated wearing his tie when he was having a chat in his room, even though it was ugly. It just didn't make him feel like he was in his own room. Well, perhaps he should stop trying to hang around Alucard so much after all... He was beginning to act like him. And that was scary, very scary....

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

However, in Integra's office, it wasn't going well and it wasn't as quiet either. For it was so loud, it was a great surprise that the sound hadn't carried out the window and awoke the dead in fright on the other side of the earth. Or, at least it was a wonder to Seras as she looked down at the floor in disgust at herself, Pip bit his lip to try to hold in everything he could think of, and Alucard just frowned as his eyes squinted to focus on something outside the window so he wouldn't be able to say anything more that would make the lashing even worse.

"Pip and Seras! You knew the rules to never leave the Hellsing grounds at night and you did! You could have got this Organization in deep trouble and stuck in jail all night! How do you expect me to explain to the queen how two of my officers got stuck in jail! The mission was a complete and udder failure because of you two!" Integra screamed as her fist hit the desk and relaxed to end up going for the draw with all her cigars.

What was there to say? She was pissed, and beyond all word could not describe it. Now due to this, she would have triple the paper work and would have to explain what had happened to the Convention. Or even worse, the Queen herself. Great.... Another reason she hated her life, or at least, another one to complain about.

"And beyond that Alucard, you let another victim to be turned into one, Walter to be turned young, and let the culprit escape! I thought you would have been more cable of the situation then this," she said as she lit the cigar and brought it to her lips as she watched Pip's head shoot up accompanied by Seras and a chin drop in confusion. But she ignored it and continued on. "I was not at all pleased by the disregard for rules and the irresponsibility that was forced upon this day so I have decided that Pip and Seras will be charge of the clean up and will leave immediately to the deport area after this is done. And Alucard, along with you two will train the new vamp we have here and show Walter around if he needs it."

"B-but Sir Integra, what about the vampire that got away?" Seras said as Pip groaned in the back round after slowly realizing that they were now in charge of taking care of Alucard's mess, paperwork and all. But Seras ignored his antics and looked at Integra with a questioning look. For she knew as much as all of them did that a vampire that could get past Alucard, even twice, was a very big threat and had to be taken care of immediately before the problem itself got out of hand. No questions asked, no questions asked...

For a minute, Integra took a long, calming drag for her cigar and exhaled before answering. Leaving a deadly cold sensation to the room that would give any regular person nightmares.

"We can't take any time out of tonight to look for him. We can only hope that he won't cause any damage tonight that we can't take care of before dawn. However, tomorrow, I will send out a few special groups out to search for him and send you two out right away. We can't afford to be vampire-less for the evening even if we have the new vampire with us while you two are out. She wouldn't be able to defend anyone here, she's too weak at the moment," Integra said as she made a motion to the door with her hand that she was finished and that Pip and Seras could leave, but Alucard needed to stay for a moment. "You're dismissed Police Girl and Captain. But Alucard, I need to speak with you."

"Yes Master," Alucard said as Seras and Pip turned to the door and walk out into the hallway and headed for the loading dock.

"Alucard, I need to ask you something, that vampire came up on our own turf for something called his "flower". Do you think he was a FREAK vampire?"

"No, I don't think he was, he was doing all of it on his own free will and he had no regard for rules anyway. It was rather easy to tell that from where I stood. Anything else Master?"

"No, not at the moment. Please go and retrieve Walter and Angela and tell them that I would like to speak with the both of them. And then you are dismissed."

"Yes Master Integra," said Alucard as he took his signature bow and faded into one of the walls left of where he stood as Integra turned her chair to the large window behind her desk and stood up so she could look down on the streets of London that were beginning to get harder and harder to protect. And, with a long breathe in and out she said, under her breathe so quiet," Could this be the beginning of the end for us? Could this really be spelling our end? The end of the Organization Hellsing itself?"

Ok, for those who don't know, she said that line because they think that they have found a vampire that is about as powerful as Alucard! Oh no! Reply!


End file.
